


The Heat in the Mighty Hut

by serendipityxxi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth discovers Brennan's fascination with Castle's Nikki Heat Books</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat in the Mighty Hut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bitesize_bones' heavenly comment ficathon over on livejournal
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, don't sue.  
> Spoilers: S1-7

A freshly showered Seeley Booth entered his brand new bedroom in the Mighty Hut. Well the room wasn't brand new but the walls were and the paint, a blue-grey-green colour that he thought matched Bones' eyes but he would never actually tell her that. She might re-paint the room just because he did. He flopped onto the bed and enjoyed the way the mattress bounced a little under his weight. Bones' comforter was heavenly, soft and fluffy, but just heavy enough to keep you warm. He wriggled his bare toes against it while he turned his gaze on the woman herself. She was seated with her knees up, propping a hardcover book on them. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail on the top of her head that reminded him of their early days together and one of the straps on her dark red tanktop had slipped off her shoulder. She looked comfortable and unguarded and it still gave him a jolt of pleasure that he was allowed to see her like this. Her eyes were fixed on the pages in front of her as intently as if she were staring at a previously undiscovered set of human remains.

"Watcha readin, Bones?" he asked, propping himself up on an elbow and leaning in close to catch a glimpse. She shut the book quickly on her finger, the blanket obscuring the cover.

“Something my editor sent me,” she said vaguely as if it wasn’t at all important, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. Her thumb stroked across his stubble, her eyes flicked to his lips and back to meet his gaze. Booth couldn’t resist an invitation like that. He leaned in and captured those pretty pink lips with his own, they kissed softly for long moments before Bones’ tongue came out to play. Her mouth was warm and soft and she tasted like toothpaste. Booth’s hand moved to her hair, tangling in the soft auburn curls, stroking her neck. His free hand moved stealthily across the covers, snagged the book and tugged it towards him. Two could play the at the distraction game. Bones’ surprised gasp fell across his lips as she pulled away, attempting to keep her hold on the book. They tussled for control of the book, rumpling the sheets, kicking the pillows off the bed.

“Richard Castle?” Booth exclaimed finally catching sight of the cover. He had one arm around Brennan’s waist, holding her squirming form to him while the other was still grabbing for the book. “I thought he was a lazy misogynist who depended on objectifying women and tittilating the masses with his covers and titles, Bones! I thought he got all his science wrong!” Booth teased.

Brennan huffed and made to turn in his hold to face him. He let her go enough and she did, though the book remained clutched in her hand, her finger still marking her page. She reached her free hand up to brush her mussed hair out of her eyes and Booth resisted the urge to kiss her nose. “I only said he seemed to be like that, Booth. My editor sent me his latest book. Mr. Castle also works with law enforcement when he writes and it’s important to keep abreast of other books in the same genre that I write in that are popular in particular so we don’t accidentally write something along similar lines thus flooding an already inundated market,” she explained very reasonably.

“Seemed like you were enjoying your research there, Bones,” he couldn’t help teasing her, her outraged face was adorable. “The way I remember it you made fun of me when I was reading Nikki Heat a few years ago.”

“Yes, well,” she pushed herself into a sitting position and looked down her nose at him. “While Mr. Castle’s covers are clearly objectifying and his science still leaves much to be demanded he does seem to have a way with building realistic characters. Nikki Heat is quite layered with a very believable strength and her backstory is clearly well thought out,” she said primly, adding under her breath “and I can’t deny her relationship with Jameson Rook is fascinating.”

Booth dropped back onto his pillows and laughed, a deep down belly laugh. “Admit it Bones, you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike them! You want them to get togeeeeeeeeeether,” he drew out the words with glee. Brennan scowled at him and retreated to her side of the bed where she arranged the covers around her properly while Booth continued to snigger into his pillow.

“I won’t lie, I kinda like the parts about their relationship best too,” he confessed as a peace offering. She lowered the edge of the book to look at him in suspicion. He held out his hands to show his innocence. “Really, they kind of remind me of us a little.” He gave her his most winsome smile and she glared again but it was half hearted. “Especially page 105 in Heat Wave,” he continued, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. She rolled her eyes at him but they both laughed.

“Y’know Bones, I think Castle’s doing a signing here next month. You’re not going to leave me for him are you?” he joked.

Brennan pretended to give it some consideration to Booth’s mock outrage. “That depends on how good page 105 really is,” she gave him a wicked grin.

Booth tackled her to the mattress and kissed her again. “I’m not worried,” he said against her lips, watching her eyes sparkle in the low light of their lamps “if Nikki is like Andy then Castle’s already taken.”

“You are not Agent Andy, Booth!” she huffed against his mouth, but she was smiling again and Booth grinned too. Yep, he was Agent Andy, he didn’t care what she said. Booth leaned up to kiss her again but Bones put her fingers against his lips, holding him at bay. “I’m on page 99 of Heat Wave, let me get past page 105 before you do that,” she requested.

Booth laughed again, as he snuggled up behind her and tucked his chin over her shoulder, reading along with her. Brennan leaned her head against his, adjusting her hold on the book so they could both see and relaxed back into his embrace. Booth grinned and planted a kiss against the side of her face before turning to Rook and Nikki’s adventures.


End file.
